


Man or Wolf?

by enaykin, Valka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Magic, Demon, Dragon Age Fairy Tale AU, First Meetings, M/M, Shapeshifter, Tarzan elements, but kinda?, didn't know what else to tag it as, doesn't follow the tarzan story, not really fairy tale, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaykin/pseuds/enaykin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valka/pseuds/Valka
Summary: Alternate universe that has Tarzan elements. Dr Vaeyin Lavellan has heard rumors of an incredible crimson wolf wandering the wilds. What will happen when he comes face to face with the sunset eyed beauty?Faycen Malik is written as a companion character to the Inquisitor.Valka tagged as co-author because she owns Vaeyin Lavellan, the Inquisitor.





	Man or Wolf?

The Dalish had a legend. 

Unlike most other legends, all centuries old, this one was more recent, perhaps a scant decade old. An urban legend perhaps. 

Hushed whispers and superstitions had always surrounded wolves for the Dalish, the most universally known of course was the Dread Wolf himself, and perhaps that was why. Whatever the reason, a new legend began circulating, that of a vicious crimson wolf. He was said to be ferocious, the leader of all wolves, a protector. Many claimed he was a demon in wolf form, others that he was the Dread Wolf returned to enact vengeance on anyone who threatened his domain. 

All hogwash as far as Vaeyin Lavellan was concerned. No one survived an encounter with the beast? Then where did the tale come from? No, he was convinced it was a genetic anomaly, like the Golden Halla his people so revered, or the occasional albino. 

There was enough scientific curiosity that allowed the university Vaeyin studied at to reward him a grant and a leave of absence, as he was the only doctor among them fearless enough to desire a close study, despite the aggressive reputation. Therefore it was a small team that set out, Vaeyin in the lead, his lab assistant Dorian Pavus, and a hunter named Samson, accompanying to protect them should anything untoward occur. 

The university wished to send a larger group, but Vaeyin argued that the wolf pack he was said to lead was a skittish group and he was afraid a larger group might alert and frighten them off. No, he wanted the opportunity to study the creature in his environment, convinced he was nothing more than a possible evolutionary adaptation. Perhaps the coloration gave him an advantage in pack hierarchy. Or perhaps he was shunned by the pack, thus instigating his aggression. 

Their small group tracked any possible sign of the wolf’s pack, chasing rumors and wildlife signs for months. Repeated messages from the university sent by messenger left unheeded in his frustration, not wanting to read their requests for updates and suggestions that he return as he was likely chasing stories. 

They were deep in the Breccilian mountains mapping out one last area before Vaeyin decided he would concede defeat and pack up to head home when it happened. 

Vaeyin was alone in the early morning mist, just before dawn. He'd groggily made his way down to the river for water to wash his face and wake himself up with. A spell had kept their scent hidden to better allow them to search without alerting the pack, and he supposed that was likely why he caught them by surprise. Though they caught him equally unaware. 

A soft sound drew his attention and he glanced up to find a wolf pack on the opposite bank of the rushing river, muzzles drawn back revealing long, pointed canines and Vaeyin froze. The river was wide and he wasn't likely in much danger, but underestimating a wolf was most people's last mistake. 

They were a large pack, ranging in color from black to grey to a deep brown, but Vaeyin's eye was drawn to their center, standing in the forefront of the pack in the very middle was a large crimson wolf. There was nothing abnormal about him, he was neither extremely large nor disproportionately shaped. He could have been a normal wolf save for his coloring. 

Until their eyes met. 

They were _orange_. The color of sunset over the mountains in the peak of autumn. But that wasn't what was captivating about them. No, it was the intelligence he saw there. The rest of the pack had their hackles raised, fur standing on end, heads dropped and backs rounded, fur fluffed out. But not the crimson wolf. He stood tall with a stern look, but he regarded Vaeyin with almost a wide eyed curiosity. 

A few members of the pack began yipping nervously and the red wolf broke eye contact to consider them a moment, leaving Vaeyin short of breath, realizing only then he'd been holding it that whole time. His gaze had been mesmerizing. 

The pack began to move off with the red wolf taking up the rear, moving them all along. Oddly enough he stopped and glanced back at Vaeyin, staring at him for a few moments before following the pack, disappearing into the woods. 

Rushing back to camp he ended up tripping over himself and several of his instruments, making quite a raucous that woke Samson. Ignoring his terse request after the state of Vaeyin's mind Vaeyin instead burst into Dorian's tent and shook the sleeping man awake. 

“Dorian! Dorian they're here! I just saw him! The crimson wolf is real!” Had it been any other situation he'd have been rolling in laughter at the fact that Dorian's usually perfectly curled mustache was plastered up one side of his face, but he was too excited for that right now. 

“Maker preserve! You scared the blight out of me! What's all this now?” 

Vaeyin backed off the grumbling, half awake man and proceeded to tell him the entire story, including the hypnotizing gaze, grinning when Dorian began clapping gleefully. Question after question was thrown at him and it was quickly decided that they needed to move before the pack's tracks were lost. Samson, who'd overheard the whole conversation, had already begun breaking down their small camp when they both emerged from the tent. 

The entire day was spent in careful tracking of the pack, they'd had to cross the river at a more southern point and having to backtrack lost them quite a bit of time. By the time night fell Vaeyin was sure they'd fallen a good distance behind them, making for a disappointed group that set up camp for the night. 

After dinner, Vaeyin rose to his feet, snatching up his research journal and a vial or two. 

“There were a few plants I spotted in the clearing just over there, I'd like to grab some specimens before it gets too dark.” 

“I'll accompany you,” Samson stood. 

“No need,” Vaeyin gestured placatingly. “It's within earshot.” There was just something about Samson that left him feeling uneasy. 

“If that pack's around it's your funeral,” Samson mumbled, seating himself once again by the fire. 

“I'll be fine, I promise.” He gave Dorian a reassuring smile then set out, pleased to have the time to himself. Dorian was a dear friend, but Vaeyin was fond of his solitude. The plants were easy to find and he settled on the ground, marking a new entry in his journal and making a quick sketch. 

The sounds of night chimed all around him as the color of the sky deepened, giving way to dusk. Putting the finishing touches on his journal entry, he closed the book, stowed the samples on his belt, then looked up, intent on standing and found himself staring back into the glowing eyes of the crimson wolf. 

He froze, partly in fear and partly in awe. The creature stood not five meters away, his head cocked slightly, as if studying him. Slowly, so as not to alarm him, Vaeyin relaxed back to a sitting position, his hands in his lap, then dropped his eyes and turned his head to the side. It was a submissive gesture the wolf instantly recognized and his head raised slightly, cocking the other direction. 

Vaeyin wasn't a doctor for nothing, he was unfailingly patient, so he waited. After a few interminably long minutes the wolf began inching forward, one paw at a time, his orange eyes fixed on Vaeyin unwaveringly. From the corner of his eye he watched the wolf's approach for any signs of attack, remaining perfectly still to prevent aggravating him. Now that he was closer Vaeyin noticed a few things about him he hadn't before. 

This wolf was covered in scars. A long jagged line ran down his muzzle from just beneath his nose, spanning his top lip and continuing under his jaw. Another skirted the skin along his nose width wise, just in front of his eye. There were also various other spots on his body where the hair split in an unnatural way, indicating fur was absent due to a scar. He'd clearly needed to fight for his place in the pack, or he'd gotten them defending it. The one on his lip was bigger than a typical wolf fang. Maybe a bear? 

Cautiously the wolf circled him, well out of reach, moving slowly, deliberately, studying him. Again he was struck by the intelligence he saw in his eyes. In shape he was a normal wolf, but there was something different about him. Not like demon possession either. Something else was going on here. Wolves didn't usually seek out curiosities, they typically ran or attacked if threatened, or if driven by starvation. 

His circle complete, the wolf stopped in front of him just out of arm's reach and his eyes narrowed in a very unanimal like way. After a moment Vaeyin realized he was staring at his elf ears. 

“I am an elf,” he said quietly, pausing when the wolf started back a little at his unexpected voice, baring long white fangs in warning. After a moment the wolf settled back down again. “My name is Vaeyin. I've been looking for you.” 

The large head cocked, listening to his words, but Vaeyin got the distinct impression he didn't understand them, listening instead to the tone. 

“You've probably seen humans before. They're bigger and have round ears. They also tend to attack what they don't understand. Are humans where the rumors about you started? It would make sense. You seem like you haven't seen one of my kind before.” 

The wolf backed away a few steps and snorted, as if clearing his nostrils of Vaeyin's scent. Then he turned and trotted back toward the tree line, stopping briefly to look back at Vaeyin before disappearing into the darkening night.

\---

Over the next few days they followed the pack, but Vaeyin didn't manage to see the wolf again for quite some time. It was difficult to keep his frustrations in check with Dorian's excitement to see him too and Samson’s dubious attitude. After all, Vaeyin had been the only one to see him twice. 

Finally Red, or so Vaeyin had taken to calling him, showed himself once more. Every night Vaeyin would leave the camp and sit somewhere secluded with a good range of view, someplace Red felt safe approaching, and he would wait. Little by little Red visited him, their ritual repeating every night, Vaeyin would expose his neck in submission and Red would circle him. Then he'd stop and listen to Vaeyin talk about anything and everything before disappearing for the night. 

After a few visits Vaeyin let Dorian and Samson watch from a distance, but only after extracting a promise from them that they'd be silent and only observe. 

One night, as Vaeyin was talking to him, he paused to take a breath and something different happened. Red sat down on his haunches and started making little yipping noises back at him, shocking Vaeyin to silence for a moment. It was more of an opening and closing of his jaw with little half barks, but they were soft and conversational and Vaeyin gave him the biggest smile in return. Red was talking to him! 

It was difficult to contain his excitement, but he didn't want to scare Red, so he remained still, shocked even more when Red climbed to his feet and slowly stalked closer. The wolf moved well within arm's reach, sniffing delicately at him. Vaeyin had to resist giggling when his wet nose tickled at his ears, mussed through his hair, and got a little personal with his shirt, nosing the fabric around. 

“I should bring you a little dried meat next time, see if I can't treat you for behaviour like this. Would you like that, Red?” The wolf finished circling him again, sniffing at his face before backing up and sitting once more. A few more yowls and yips and he got up and trotted off, disappearing into the woods.

\---

All of this time with Red and they still had no idea what was different about him other than the observable. Samson kept pressuring Vaeyin to move more quickly with the beast, but both Vaeyin and Dorian insisted this was the best method. 

One afternoon, much too early for Vaeyin's usual meeting with Red, they were setting up camp and preparing their dinner when movement caught Vaeyin's eye. He glanced up to find Red standing at the edge of their little clearing, shadows among the trees told him the pack was with him, though holding back just out of sight. 

“Red?” Vaeyin stopped what he was doing and turned to face him, realizing immediately something was wrong. Dorian and Samson hung back while Vaeyin approached cautiously, taking in his exhausted looking state, his head hanging low, orange eyes lidded, legs splayed as if standing took effort. 

“What's wrong, Red?” Vaeyin dropped to all fours to be less threatening and scooted closer. He didn't see any visible wounds, but it would be difficult to tell with his crimson fur. The wolf let out a whining whimper and lowered himself to the ground, the pack shifting uneasily in the brush behind him. Vaeyin was about to scoot a little closer when the improbable began happening. 

His whole body began to ripple, moving in a way that was unnatural, muscles sliding over bone, joints popping and resetting, the actual shape of his face began to change, shortening. Fur shrank away, replaced by amber brown skin liberally spattered with freckles, paws became hands and feet, his tail receded. 

A painful sounding thirty seconds later and the wolf was gone, replaced by the shape of a very naked young man, an elf by the ears poking out from long, tangled crimson hair. Awe kept Vaeyin exactly where he was, staring at the phenomenon before him. Red was a shapeshifter. 

It seemed to take a few moments for Red to gather himself after the shift, his shoulders heaving with every breath. Shapeshifters were by nature a solitary group of mages, and as such Vaeyin knew little of their ways, but he did know shifting was a painful endeavor. 

Slowly Red's head came up and Vaeyin felt the breath punch out of him, staring into the same orange eyes set in the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Even the scars were the same, with the deep and brutal looking one spanning his lips and following his jaw. 

It all clicked, no wonder he seemed so intelligent, he was actually a man! And shapeshifters are unable to remain in animal form indefinitely, eventually the magic forces them back to their natural shape, but Vaeyin had heard they could only hold it at most a few days. This was extraordinary that he could hold it so long! He must be forced to shift back occasionally, and was trusting Vaeyin with that, even though he was vulnerable. 

“Red,” he moved closer, then paused at the low snarls aimed his way from the pack just within the foliage. Red made a soft yipping sound and they backed away slightly, calming a little. It was odd to hear an elf making such accurate animal sounds. 

“Red, are you alright?” 

The only response was a soft whimpering sound as he glanced back Vaeyin's way. Vaeyin rose to his feet and moved within reach, holding out his hand to help Red up. The elf stared at his hand, then up at him before climbing up onto all fours. _Creators_ , he was entirely feral. Had he lived with wolves his entire life? That _would_ explain his confusion when he first saw Vaeyin. 

“No no, like this,” Vaeyin crouched and took hold of both his hands, Red staring at him uncertainly. Holding onto his filthy hands firmly, he assisted Red in standing, his body clearly unaccustomed to the movements, though it seemed he _did_ know how. Walking however, was another matter entirely. He kept trying to go back to all fours, wobbling uncertainly on his legs. 

They definitely needed to get something to cover him and soon, Vaeyin valiantly refusing to look anywhere but at his face. Apparently it didn't seem to bother Red, though he was more concentrating on walking upright. _Creators_ , what was even going on, Vaeyin's mind was reeling. Red the wolf was actually Red the gorgeous elf. At least life was interesting, Vaeyin smiled at the way Red was staring at his own feet, then at Vaeyin's and back again. This was incredible. 

\---

He took off the pants again. 

Vaeyin had brought Red into the camp, thinking to feed and clothe him, and maybe try to teach him a few words. Things didn't go as he'd planned. Red didn't seem to like the pants and kept removing them, and it really didn't help that Red preferred being on all fours. He had a magnificent ass. 

Then feeding him was turning out to be just as difficult. He made weird snorting sounds and shook his head at the cooked meat, but eventually ate it. Off the ground. None of the instructions Vaeyin gave him seemed to take, he wouldn't eat it like a person. That is until he saw Vaeyin sit down and begin eating. Red seemed to have a fascinated attachment to him and began trying to imitate him. It was difficult at first because his fingers were gnarled and curled from walking on all fours and holding them like paws, but he began to get the hang of feeding himself by the time they were done. 

In a stroke of what Vaeyin had thought was genius, he tried to accomplish the same thing with the pants. He removed his coat and shirt so he was just wearing the pants like Red, showing him that he was wearing the same thing. It got him to keep the pants on, but it backfired in that now Red wouldn't stop touching him. 

In the fashion of a wolf Red kept pressing his nose to Vaeyin's skin and sniffing, touching with his fingers, even licking him. Clearly he was more accustomed to the fur of his pack mates. The teasing from Dorian he could deal with, even the innuendos Samson seemed determined to dish out, but Red was filthy. Maybe he could take him to the river and clean him up? 

\---

Okay, so the river was a bad idea. Sort of.

Once he had the idea that they were swimming, Red practically threw himself in the water, splashing around happily. The unfortunate part was he refused to let Vaeyin escape without a thorough soaking as well. That and Red seemed particularly fascinated with sniffing Vaeyin's backside. It became a little unnerving. 

It took some work, but Vaeyin finally settled him down, sitting in the cold water to his waist, and began using the soap he'd brought. Red amused himself with the bubbles, it was endearing really. His hair, however was another matter entirely. Vaeyin was afraid it would need to simply be cut off. It was long, well past his shoulders to mid back, and looked as if it was that length due to being ripped or torn. The hair was also hopelessly knotted and tangled into thick rope like strands, with dirt and debris ground into it. 

Fortunately though, his skin fared better, and he washed clean relatively easily. The hair they could deal with later. 

He was still unsteady on his feet, so he clung to Vaeyin the entire way back to camp, allowing him to usher him into his tent so they could change into dry pants. Thinking to keep him occupied, Vaeyin gave him a harmless item to play with while he quickly changed his pants and grabbed a dry pair for him as well. 

He'd greatly underestimated Red's fascination with him. 

His back was to Red for decency purposes, but the moment his pants were off he was bumped from behind, falling forward, catching himself on his hands in surprise. Red then proceeded to sniff all around his bare waist, ignoring Vaeyin's embarrassed exclamations. Dorian threw back the flap to check if they were alright, having heard Vaeyin's struggles and simply began laughing at the sight before him. 

Vaeyin was sprawled half on his side, trying and failing to block a very interested Red from his groin area, who insisted on sniffing all over him. 

“I daresay, this is the most play you've gotten in months! Good on you!” With that he let the flap fall back with a chuckle. 

“Dorian! Don't you dare! Come back here!” Vaeyin's pleas fell on deaf ears and he groaned in despair. His frown morphed to a soft smile when Red moved to his face, licking his cheek. “We need to teach you better ways to show your interest, my friend.” He laughed when Red butt his head against his shoulder. 

\---

There was no such thing as personal space. Not to Red anyway.

Walking upright regularly was going to take time, so in the meantime when Vaeyin wasn't assisting him he'd follow him on all fours, very close to his leg. When he sat, Red would be right there, squatting on his haunches, almost pressed against him. 

“I take it your research is over then? Now that we know the wolf's a guy, not a real wolf?” Samson asked as he cleaned his gun. 

“Oh no, quite the contrary. Red seems eager to learn and there's so much he could teach us about pack behavior once he's able to communicate better. It's extraordinary! A man raised by wolves!” Vaeyin glanced down at the knotted crimson head pressed against his thigh, Red had curled up in a traditional dog style of laying down with his temple resting on Vaeyin. 

“Seems to have taken a liking to you, but he don't seem too fond of Dorian or I.” As if on cue Red raised his head and pinned Samson with his orange glare, baring his pointed canines a moment before returning his head to Vaeyin's thigh.

“I think he's attached to me because I'm an elf like him. I believe humans have hunted his pack before, so he may have an inherent distrust of you at first. But with time and gentle interaction I'm sure he'll warm up to you.” He glanced down when Red shifted, pressing his shoulder closer to Vaeyin, and he realized suddenly that Red was likely cold. 

“Dorian, will you grab me the blanket from my bedroll? I think with the sun setting that he's cold.” Dorian complied and Vaeyin accepted the blanket, settling it gently across Red's curled up form. At first Red kept pushing it off, likely unsure what it was, so Vaeyin moved off his seat and onto the ground, spread the blanket over his legs, and encouraged Red to scoot closer again, holding the blanket up for him. Red ducked way under it, crawling on his belly along the ground until he was next to Vaeyin again, eyeing the blanket. Gently Vaeyin settled it around his shoulders so his head was free to rest back on his thigh. It took a few moments, but eventually Red relaxed again, his chin on Vaeyin's thigh, and closed his eyes. 

How in the void had he survived so long? Clearly he had to shift back to elf form until his body was capable of handling the shift back, how had he stayed warm in the winters? Fed himself? Had the pack taken care of him? Without language he had to have been very young when he was adopted by the wolves, their overly protective care of him would indicate this as well. The wolves remained as shadows along the treeline, watching, waiting, nervous. 

Had he eaten raw meat his entire life? How had he survived disease and sickness? Did he truly think himself a wolf? Or was he aware he was different? Obviously he knew he was like Vaeyin, what did he think now? What was going on in that mind of his? How had he even ended up out here, alone, adopted by wolves? How had he learned to shapeshift? 

One of Red's wrists were visible from under the blanket and he studied the clearly self-inflicted scars all along his forearm, some were old and some painfully recent. He used blood then? 

“Clearly he intends to stay for the night,” Dorian commented with a smile. “Will he be sharing your tent then? Or will he sleep outside like a good dog?” 

The question actually took Vaeyin back a little, he hadn't thought about sleeping yet. 

“He isn't a dog, no matter how he may act.” 

Immediately Dorian was contrite. “That was not my intention-” 

“It's okay, Dorian. I know you were just teasing me.” He gave him a reassuring smile to show there were no hard feelings, he had simply wanted to establish the idea among his comrades that Red was a person. It was easy to treat him as less because of how he acted. “I'll make him a bed in my tent.” 

It was much too early for bed, however, so he reached over and scooped up a lantern, snapping his fingers to magically light it. Fire still made him nervous, though it was easier when he could keep it contained behind a glass. After a moment he realized Red's eyes had opened and he was watching Vaeyin in rapt interest. Vaeyin smiled at him kindly, then picked up his journal to do some writing. He definitely needed to document all of this. 

Red sat up when he began writing, watching the pen move, edging closer so he could sniff at it, entirely hampering Vaeyin's ability to write. A patient smile creased Vaeyin's face as he waited for Red to be finished sniffing his hand, pen, and journal, but Red had other ideas. 

Once he'd finished sniffing at it he sat up more, narrowing his eyes at the paper, first nosing at it to get the pages to move, then when that didn't work well he took his hand, still curled into the shape of a paw and pushed at it. Vaeyin laughed softly, then took his hand between his own, helping him uncurl his fingers, showing Red his own hand with his fingers splayed out. Once he was sure Red seemed to understand he showed him how to turn the pages with his fingers. 

“See, Red? This is a book, and these are pages. On the pages are words.” He used Red's finger to point at the neatly written text. Red used his knuckles to close the book, staring at it intently. “Book,” Vaeyin repeated.

Red placed his hand on the cover, taking the time to unfurl his fingers so his palm lay flat against it. “Ooooo-kk.” 

Vaeyin blinked incredulously. “Did you just try to say ‘book’?” he asked excitedly. “Book,” he said again, over enunciating the ‘b.’ Red stared at his mouth with an intensity that made Vaeyin flush a little, but he repeated the word a few more times anyway. 

“Buh...oooooo..kuh.” 

“Maker preserve, he is actually trying to speak. Incredible!” Dorian moved to sit on the ground with them, though a distance away that Red was comfortable with, watching the two of them in fascination. 

Samson sighed noisily from across the camp. “This is a waste of time. He's not going to be able to tell you anything we don't already know, and teaching him will take way too long. It'd be better to simply return him to his wolf friends and leave him be.” 

Vaeyin gave Samson a stern look. “Even if he has no more to teach us about wolves he still managed to survive on his own in the wilderness and taught himself to shapeshift without any instruction or guidance. His talent is extraordinary and we still have an incredible amount we can learn from him.” It was hard to keep his tone even, Samson’s attitude was getting on his nerves. 

Sensing his upset, Red snarled at Samson, baring his teeth, his nose wrinkled. 

“And I would suggest against upsetting him. He may be an elf, but he has the instincts and morals of a wolf,” Dorian helpfully reminded Samson, who snorted and retreated to his tent. 

“Booook,” Red repeated when Samson was gone, clearly pleased at the positive reaction that garnered from Vaeyin. 

He turned to face Red. “Vaeyin,” he placed his hands on his chest, resisting laughing when Red leaned in and sniffed at his chest. “Vaeyin,” he repeated, indicating himself. Then he pointed at Dorian. “Dorian,” he sounded the words out carefully, alternating between himself and Dorian, repeating their names. 

“Vay-in.” 

“Yes! Yes, good!” Vaeyin beamed with delight. 

“Dorn.” 

“Close enough,” Dorian laughed, cheering along with Vaeyin. The smile that spread across Red's face was endearing, and Vaeyin noted it was different from theirs. 

“When you smile, make sure to part your teeth, otherwise he might think you're threatening him,” Vaeyin informed Dorian, who nodded. 

For quite a few moments Red sat there, looking down as if thinking about something particularly hard, and Vaeyin waited patiently, allowing him to work through whatever it was. Finally Red looked up at him, a consternated look on his face and Vaeyin's eyebrows raised in concern. 

“Vay-in,” he reached out and touched Vaeyin's chest. “Dorn,” he pointed a gnarled paw at Dorian. “Ffff...ffffay…” his eyebrows dropped low over his eyes. “Ffffay….ssssen,” he put both curled paws on his own chest, his fingers straightening slowly. 

“Fay-sen,” Vaeyin slowly sounded it out, repeating it a few times softly to himself. “Is that your name? Faycen?” That last time he said it Red's ears perked up and he grew very excited. 

“Faycen,” Dorian repeated, laughing at the happy yipping sound he made. “Well, he must have been old enough to remember his own name then. Do you think he may have been abandoned by a Dalish clan? Or lost maybe?” 

“It certainly seems that way,” Vaeyin muttered thoughtfully as he watched Faycen preoccupy himself with poking at Vaeyin's book again, repeating the words he'd learned in a happy, childlike voice. “There are still a few clans that follow the old ways, wandering some of these wildernesses. But to think they'd abandon a child-” he stopped himself with a shake of his head. “Hopefully it was simply a case of wandering off and getting lost. Though with as good trackers tend to be with the traditional Dalish clans-” he trailed off again with another shake of his head. 

“I'm going to get a place ready for him to sleep,” he gathered up his things and stood, bringing the blanket with him. Faycen immediately leapt to all fours, intent on following him.

“Have a good night, and good luck,” Dorian laughed, cleaning up the camp before retreating to his own tent. 

“Thanks, I think we're gonna need it.” He smiled as he watched Faycen poke around the various things in his tent, laughing when he found Vaeyin's bag of clothing, rifling and sniffing his way through it, obviously enjoying how much of Vaeyin's scent he found there. 

Using a few extra blankets, Vaeyin made a bed next to his own, shaping it in such a way as he knew would be comfortable for someone accustomed to curling up like a dog. But apparently Faycen had his own idea of where he wanted to sleep, half buried already in the clothes he'd pulled from Vaeyin's pack. 

He chuckled in exasperation. “Faycen? No, no.” Gently he removed the clothes from Faycen's grasp, laughing at the annoyed whine he let out at having them taken away. “Over here.” He led Faycen to the nest of blankets, where he sniffed and circled around it, inspecting it. There was enough of Vaeyin's scent on them to satisfy Faycen and he lay down, watching Vaeyin pull on his night clothes. 

However, when Vaeyin slipped into his bedroll that wasn't acceptable to Faycen, who immediately got up and tried to crawl in with him. 

“No, no Faycen, there isn't enough room.” It occurred to him then that packs slept curled up together for companionship and warmth. It was what Faycen was accustomed to. Sighing with a smile he undid the side ties of his bedroll, then dragged the nest he'd made for Faycen flush against the opening. 

“Okay, now lay down,” he helped Faycen curl up next to him, pulled his own blankets up over himself, then let Faycen's head rest on his stomach, where he'd wanted it to. This was pleasing enough to Faycen it seemed, because he snorted, wiggled until he was comfortable, then closed his eyes. It meant Vaeyin wouldn't be able to move much in the night, but he was a fairly placid sleeper anyway. 

He drifted off to sleep with a smile. 

\---

The next morning Vaeyin awoke to something wet on his face.

More specifically, a wet feeling to his face. And something wet rubbing it. On opening his eyes his vision was filled with dark freckled skin and knotted crimson hair. Red was licking his face. 

His gut reaction was to leap up and possibly yell, but he stopped himself, knowing that would probably scare and upset Red...er Faycen. Instead he pushed on his shoulders gently, forcing Faycen to back up so he could sit up and grab something to wipe his face with. He took a few deep breaths, do not be upset with the guy, he was part wolf after all, he was just grooming him. 

Before he could even finish drying his face Faycen had moved back in and was licking at his ears from behind him. _Creators_ , not his ears! Vaeyin's breath stuttered and his face flushed bright red, squirming to get away from that warm tongue, a shot of arousal punching him straight in the groin. 

“No no no no no, Faycen.” Fortunately he immediately perked up at his own name and came bounding back around to Vaeyin's front. Right into his lap. 

And his pants were gone again. 

Sometime during the night he must have been uncomfortable and removed them, because they were to the side with his blankets. To add to this already awkward mess, it appeared Faycen was also suffering from morning wood. _Creators_ , how did he end up in these situations? 

“Faycen, Faycen,” he repeated to get his attention when he tried to move back in and lick at his neck. “I am not a wolf, people don't groom each other.” His words meant nothing to Faycen and he pushed in harder, determined to have his way, climbing further on top of Vaeyin. 

Finally Vaeyin just gave up, lying back and allowing Faycen his way, licking at his neck and collarbones, listening to the little happy sounds he was making and trying hard not to think about the erection pressed against his front. Oh boy, the things he does in the name of science. 

Next order of business, teaching him to use a toothbrush. Vaeyin nodded to himself, seriously hoping Faycen wasn't the type of wolf who licked his own ass. Or anyone else's for that matter.

\---

Dorian glanced up from making breakfast when the two finally emerged from Vaeyin's tent. 

“How did it go?” His grin was very telling and Vaeyin gave him an exasperated look. 

“I was groomed this morning.” His gaze dropped to Faycen who was back on all fours, playfully butting his head against Vaeyin's thigh. “Therefore we are making a stop at the river. I need to rinse my whole head off and see if I can't get him to use a toothbrush.” 

Dorian's laughter followed the two of them as they set off for the river. It was a short walk and Vaeyin concentrated on trying to convince Faycen to use two legs instead of his hands and feet. Faycen seemed to like being at eye level with Vaeyin, they were close in height, even with Faycen's natural stoop from living like an animal, but he had difficulties balancing. It was better than the attempts the day before though, it seemed he was getting the hang of it. 

When they reached the river Faycen stuck his face in and drank while Vaeyin used a cloth and some soap to clean away Faycen's attempts at grooming. After that he taught Faycen how to use his hands to scoop the water to drink instead of lapping like a dog. This seemed to fascinate him and he continually scooped up water, even when he didn't need to drink.

Brushing his teeth was not as successful. Faycen was really bothered by the flavor of the toothpaste at first, and clearly thought Vaeyin was attempting to murder him with the brush. Once convinced it wasn't out to hurt him he treated it like a game, ducking his head, closing his mouth, biting the brush and refusing to let go, turning it into a game of tug of war. 

Vaeyin had to just laugh at himself and the situation a moment, sitting on the bank in defeat. Taking that opportunity, he showed Faycen with his own toothbrush, brushing his teeth and letting him in really close, watching what he was doing. After that Faycen let him do it, though he kept smacking his lips and making a weird face with his nose scrunched up. 

At least they got it done though. 

\---

Back at camp Vaeyin helped him sit up and eat with his hands like him, demonstrating it first, then helping him imitate. He had to remember, Faycen seemed to learn best when seeing it done first. 

After that he began teaching him every word he could think of, helping him with pronunciation. It was difficult at first, he was clearly unaccustomed to shaping his mouth to form sounds other than howls, barks, and yips, but the more he did it the easier it became. And he was a quick learner once he understood what they were asking.

He also seemed to enjoy simply sitting and watching Vaeyin do things with his hands, often imitating the movements. More than once Vaeyin found him staring at his own gnarled hands, then up at Vaeyin's normally shaped ones, even over at Dorian's or Samson’s, trying to smooth out his fingers more. But years of use curled up as paws, trying to look more like the wolves he thought he was supposed to look like does not go away easily, his joints and bones formed differently because of how he was raised. It seemed to frustrate him and Vaeyin felt his heart break a little. 

Vaeyin gently took up his hands, preventing him from worrying them more and examined them closely, running his fingers over the joints and tendons. If Faycen stopped using them for walking and stretched them gently every day, perhaps with time, healing magic, and some ointment his hands might return to a more normal appearance. 

Faycen just watched him, looking between their hands and Vaeyin's face curiously. To distract him Vaeyin took up his journal and began sketching pictures, naming each thing he drew for him. Faycen particularly liked the wolf, pointing at the woods excitedly and repeating the word. Little by little Vaeyin taught him all the words he could think of in association with a wolf pack. Then moved on to show him that he was different from wolves, naming their parts, like paws versus hands. 

This seemed to give Faycen a lot to think about and when Vaeyin was done he retreated to the edge of camp where he sat by himself, staring into the woods, where Vaeyin assumed the wolf pack still stood guard. It made him wonder, did Faycen simply assume he was a disfigured wolf? Because realizing he was like Vaeyin and not the wolves was hitting him hard. What must that be like? To have your entire world, your entire existence turned upside down like that? 

Would Faycen want to stay with his pack? Or would he want to come with Vaeyin? Learn to be a normal man. 

Honestly, Vaeyin had no idea. There was just no way of telling how his mind would process this. 

\---

It was odd watching an adult man walk around on his hands and feet, but Faycen had found a way to make it look smooth, almost walking the way some gorillas or monkeys might. It was more of a loping gait, but it was definitely not one that he could keep up with a wolf pack using, and it helped explain why he used his wolf form more than his elf one. That and attempting to fit in better.

Not long after Faycen had separated himself did Vaeyin look up and find him gone. Perhaps he felt the need for the company of his pack after learning what he had about himself. In his absence Samson took that moment to speak up. 

“When in the abyss does he plan on shifting back? Or is he staying like that?” Samson seemed entirely impatient and Vaeyin couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He was being paid to follow Vaeyin around wherever and however long he wished, regardless of what Vaeyin was or was not studying.

“I’m not sure, but I can’t teach him to speak or learn mankind’s ways if he is a wolf, so I hope he stays in humanoid form a little while longer.” Vaeyin glanced up from his journal, Faycen’s presence was welcome, but as he was so clingy it meant Vaeyin’s journal entries were much more incomplete than he normally tolerated and he was using the time free to catch up.

Samson made a noncommittal sound and moved away leaving Vaeyin staring at his back curiously before returning to his writing. 

An hour or more later Faycen returned, loping on all fours, then pushing up and attempting to walk on his own as he entered the camp once more, almost as if he were trying to keep the two sides separate. Vaeyin watched him with a proud smile, he’d improved a lot in only a day, staggering a little, but mostly able to keep his balance and walk haltingly on his own. 

Carefully he made his way next to Vaeyin and sat down on his haunches with a low, soft bark sound. After a moment he shook his head, as if realizing that wasn’t right and his face pinched in concentration. “Hhhhhaaallo.” 

Vaeyin beamed at him. “Very good! Yes, to greet someone you say ‘hello’.” 

Faycen made a happy yip sound and settled down next to Vaeyin, watching him finish up his journal entry. Once he finished they spent the rest of the day learning more words and beginning to piece them together to form very small, two word sentences. Inwardly Vaeyin was bursting with curiosity, wondering what Faycen had done while he was gone for so long, as well as if Faycen had made any kind of decision. Clearly he’d decided he wanted to know more, or he wouldn’t be back, but he wasn’t capable of communicating complex ideas yet, so Vaeyin bit back his questions and remained patient. Hopefully Faycen would stick around long enough for them to discuss it. 

He knew it was selfish, but Vaeyin really wanted Faycen to return to society with him, possibly get an education, become a functioning adult. There was so much he wanted to learn from Faycen and to teach him in turn, he didn’t want their relationship to end here in the forest. That gave him pause, thinking over the word ‘relationship.’ For a moment he really studied Faycen’s face, he was undoubtedly gorgeous, would he even want to learn the nuances of interpersonal relationships? Judging from his body’s form he had to be at least in his twenties, who knew his age beyond that. He’d be able to tell better if he could get him back to his lab and do some testing. 

But then there was Faycen’s innocent infatuation with him, he’d definitely attached himself to Vaeyin and no one else, but would that last with meeting other people? What if Faycen didn’t want anything to do with him once he realized the myriad of people that were out there?

An awkward thought crossed his mind. Did he already have a wolf mate? Okay, now that was just a- No more thoughts like that. He really didn’t want to think about Faycen having sex with another wolf, whether or not he might have been in wolf form at the time.

Did he really have the right to influence his choice either way? It was something Faycen should decide for himself. Mind made up, he nodded to himself. He would educate Faycen to the best of his ability and then let him decide his own fate, and he would simply have to live with whatever came of that decision.

\---

The following few days were spent in phases, or so it seemed to Vaeyin. Faycen quickly became accustomed to sleeping in the nest of blankets beside Vaeyin, waking each morning to complete their morning ritual of teeth and face cleaning, then breakfast. After which Faycen would disappear for a few hours. Samson always watched him go with narrowed eyes, but he never said anything, so Vaeyin let it be. An hour or so after lunch Faycen would reappear, walking on all fours only to switch to two legs again at the boundary of camp. He would then spend the remainder of the day and into the night with Vaeyin and Dorian, learning and soaking up all he could. 

Communication became a little easier as Faycen began to grasp using three or more words in halting sentences, but his progress was undeniably impressive. He was so eager to learn, but he also seemed to Vaeyin like he was holding something back. As if he were uncertain about something. 

Eventually the suspense became too much for Vaeyin to bear. He waited until he had a moment alone with Faycen, as they were getting ready for bed, turning to face him and sitting on his bedroll. 

“Faycen, may I ask you a question?” 

For a moment Faycen puzzled over the words before nodding. “Yes.” 

“Do you want to come with me? When I leave the woods? Do you understand?” 

“Leave woods...leave pack...go to Vaeyin home?” He worked through his words and thoughts, trying to choose the right ones for what he thought Vaeyin was asking him. 

“Yes, if you wish. Though you could have your own home.” Vaeyin worried the fabric of his shirt between his fingers nervously. 

“Home here. With wolves. Wolves care of me.” Faycen's brow knit, clearly conflicted. 

“Wolves take care of you,” Vaeyin corrected him, listening when Faycen repeated his sentence, then nodded at Vaeyin. “I would take care of you. You are an elf, do you not want to be with more elves? To learn to read more books?” 

“I like books.” Faycen nodded decisively and Vaeyin smiled. 

“I know. I have lots of books at my home. I could teach you to read them all.” 

Faycen glanced away, thinking. “Vaeyin...bring books here!” He leaned forward excitedly, his sunset eyes sparkling. “Stay to Faycen! And wolves. Care of Vaeyin too!” 

His heart clenched as he shook his head. “I can't stay here Faycen, my home is far away. With other elves.” He watched sadly as Faycen deflated, glancing around as he thought things through. “Faycen, do you have a mate here?” He was hesitant to even ask, but he had to know.

“Mate?” 

“A...a girl wolf, to have babies with.” Vaeyin hoped he understood, this was awkward enough as it was. 

“Oh! No. Faycen bad wolf. No make good babies. No wolf want Faycen. Not good wolf.” He shifted so he was laying down, his head in Vaeyin's lap, who began stroking his still tangled and knotted hair. Vaeyin had given up hope for it, if he convinced him to return with him they'd have to cut it. 

“You're not a bad wolf. You're an elf.” Vaeyin patted his head reassuringly. 

“Faycen... _I_ am elf.” 

“An elf.” 

“An elf.” Faycen reached up and touched his own, freckled ears thoughtfully. “Vaeyin has...mate?” 

The question surprised Vaeyin. “No...no I don't.” 

“But Vaeyin good elf?” Faycen sat up, gazing up at him curiously. 

“It's not that.” He smiled at him, trying to think of a way to explain it. “I work and there hasn't been time for a mate. I am busy.” 

Faycen nodded seriously. “Faycen to Vaeyin mate.” 

“What?” Vaeyin raised an eyebrow, wondering if he'd understood that right. 

“Vaeyin no time. Faycen have time. Vaeyin with Faycen. Faycen as mate.” He nodded and put his head back in Vaeyin's lap, as though it were decided. “Faycen elf. Vaeyin elf. Yes.” 

“Faycen, you shouldn't decide that now,” Vaeyin couldn't help chuckling. “There are a lot of other people out there, other elves-” 

“No elves.” Faycen shook his head. “Vaeyin.” 

“Okay,” he chuckled again, moving Faycen's head so he could lie down, then settled him back on top of his stomach. “We'll think on that, alright?” 

“Think on Vaeyin mate, okay.” On that note he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

\---

The following days went by in a whirl, though a trend disturbing to Vaeyin began to emerge. That morning after their talk of mates Faycen had returned to his pack, smiling and happy. When he’d returned that afternoon however, his attitude was more subdued and contemplative, as though puzzling something through. Vaeyin decided not to pry, all of this knowledge was changing Faycen’s perspective on his life greatly, and he had no right to interfere with his development of opinions. These were important decisions for Faycen to make, he’d made his request known, now was for Faycen to decide for himself, his own fate. 

As the days passed however he became increasingly agitated each time he returned from the pack, often sitting for long moments on his haunches, staring off into nothing, most of the time in the direction of his hidden pack. Finally Vaeyin decided he’d had enough time to muddle through it on his own and that maybe he could help with something he might be having trouble understanding.

“Faycen? What’s wrong?” He sat beside his crouching form, studying his face as Faycen frowned and contemplated the question. 

“White angry,” he finally said after a long pause.

“Who is White?”

“White is…” he struggled for the words, “girl wolf. Big wolf. Pack fear of her. Pack obey her.” He hugged his arms around his knees and scowled, still staring into the trees.

“She is the alpha female then.” Vaeyin was puzzled though, typically packs followed a male who then had an alpha female chosen to lead beside him. Perhaps the male was killed? “Why is she upset?” 

“White not like Vaeyin. White not like Vaeyin mate.” He paused. “As mate.” Finally he broke his staring contest with the forest and glanced at Vaeyin, then down at the ground. “Faycen confused. First White liked Faycen stay here. White okay with Faycen time with Vaeyin. Now White change. White change after Faycen say mate Vaeyin. White angry.”

“Perhaps she thinks you should mate a wolf?” Vaeyin wanted to reach out and comfort him, because this clearly bothered him, but he wasn’t sure if it was overstepping his bounds.

“No. White keep girl wolves away from...me. Not want Faycen mate...to mate. Wolf or elf.” He scowled again.

“Faycen, that behavior seems rather odd for a wolf.” Vaeyin’s brow crinkled in concern. “Maybe if I met your pack and this...White? I might-”

“No.” Faycen suddenly stood. “Vaeyin with pack not good.” 

“But Faycen, why-” his question was cut off by Faycen snapping his head around, the other direction, his ears twitching in a clear indicator he was listening. “Faycen?” He completely ignored Vaeyin, dropping down onto all fours and sniffing at the air, on alert, his eyes darting around in what looked like alarm. 

Without a word he snarled and shoved his wrist in his mouth. Blood seeped from between his teeth from where he’d punctured the skin with a fang and he began to shift, snapping and cracking heralding his changing back to wolf form. 

Abruptly Samson grabbed his gun and came running over. “He’s shifting?” 

Vaeyin stopped him with a hand. “Yes, but something is wrong.” Now with his own elven hearing he could detect shuffling in the nearby brush and what sounded like snorts. Faycen completed his shift and hunkered down, his hackles and fur standing on end as a massive boar came crashing out of the woods behind their camp, braying in what sounded like pain and fury. 

With his fangs bared, gleaming in the sunlight Faycen snapped and snarled, warning the beast away. An enraged screech cut the air only a moment before it charged, head lowered, deadly curled tusks aimed right for them. It was ignoring Faycen, its eyes trained unerringly on Vaeyin and Samson. 

There was barely a moment to think before the boar was practically on them, Faycen intercepted it, slamming into it bodily with a snap and a snarl. The two creatures rolled through the dirt, now focused on one another, but the boar was easily twice Faycen’s size and rolled, trying to dislodge the fang filled maw clenched onto its throat. 

“Do something!” Vaeyin yelled at Samson as he mentally ran through his repertoire of spells, none of which would help in this situation at the moment. “Unless you want me accidentally shooting your new pet,” Samson snarled as he loaded a shell into his gun, “then we’ll have to wait until they separate.” 

It seemed as though Faycen was winning the fight, the boar flailed and bled from dozens of bite and claw marks, trying desperately to hurl the crimson wolf to the ground. Until Faycen slipped. 

His hind end lost its grip and he slipped forward on the boar’s neck, enough that its cloven hoof slammed down on his back leg with a resounding crack and a pained yelp, forcing Faycen to let go of the throat he was tearing out. The boar flipped his head and slammed Faycen in the ribs with his muzzle. Vaeyin screamed as Faycen went sliding through the dirt, leaving a crimson streak behind him, the boar turning his eyes on the two of them, one tusk coated in red.

The gun discharging forced Vaeyin to wince and cover his ears, opening his eyes in time to see the boar run face first into the ground, his charge halted in death. Breathing hard, all Vaeyin could focus on was the crumpled furry form of Faycen and he hurried to his side, collapsing to his knees. 

“Faycen, Faycen can you hear me? Stay with me. I’m going to try and heal you.” One orange eye opened tiredly and he felt some measure of relief, Faycen was at least alive. 

“Not today, Doc.” The sound of a gun cocking froze Vaeyin mid-movement and he looked up to find Samson now pointing his rifle right at him. “I don’t need ‘im alive. I just need ‘im as a wolf.” 

“Samson, what are you-” 

“I was paid to bring back the crimson wolf. Dead or alive. An I’m being paid a lot more than the paltry sum you’re offering.”

“But he isn’t a wolf!” Vaeyin’s hands hovered uselessly while Faycen bled out right below them, glaring hard up at Samson.

“Looks like a wolf to me, right now. He won’t be able to shift when he’s dead. My employers won’t care. I just gotta bring ‘em the wolf. Sorry, Doc, ‘nuthin personal. Except that being out here with you sucked.” Samson lifted the gun, took aim, and-

Dorian slammed into him from behind, forcing the gun high, the shot ringing out harmlessly into the air. The two men struggled for a few moments before Samson managed to wrest the gun free and strike Dorian across the side of the head with it. He snarled as he turned the gun on Dorian, Vaeyin was just preparing a spell when a massive shape came barreling out of the forest. 

A wolf, easily twice the size of a normal wolf pounced the river in one bound and slammed right into Samson before he could bring his gun to bear. Both human men averted their eyes with a wince when Samson’s cry was cut off with a grisly crunching sound. As though completely uncaring, the massive white wolf dropped Samson’s now still form, turning its eyes on Vaeyin and the collapsed Faycen. Burning purple eyes. 

“A demon,” Vaeyin breathed. 

“That one,” it growled in an echoey voice, “the one you call Faycen. He belongs to me.” Its eyes turned to the crumpled form. “Give him to me and I will allow you to leave. He will be healed, and remain with my pack. The boar was not supposed to hurt him, I sent it to get rid of you.” 

“Why do you want him?” Vaeyin challenged, trying to buy some time and figure out which demon this was, so he better knew how to fight it. Demons were rather rare now, but he was sure he could send this one back to the fade. 

“That is none of your concern. I studied him first. He belongs to me. I will kill you if necessary.” The big wolf lowered her head and snarled, baring large white fangs. 

“Ah, you’re an envy demon then,” Vaeyin managed a conversational tone, despite his inner trembling. If his new plan was to work he’d have to time it perfectly. “You want to use the knowledge I’ve given Faycen and possess him so you can return to regular society. Am I right?” 

The silence and narrowing of the creature’s eyes was telling.

“Why not me instead?” 

Both Dorian and Envy startled slightly at the suggestion. 

“Have you gone mad?” Dorian hissed, holding his bleeding temple.

“I would do anything to keep Faycen safe. If I let you take the reins, he’ll stay safe because you can take care of him and you can take him to society with you. It’s the best of both worlds. I’ll get to keep him, and you’ll have my labs, my library, and all the knowledge you desire.” He stared into the thing’s eyes unflinchingly. _Please work, please work, please work._

It paused a moment, thinking the proposition through. It was really too tempting an offer for an Envy demon. With a hiss it released the wolf, the animal collapsing to the ground unconscious as the form of Envy finally showed itself, advancing on Vaeyin to take his prize. 

“NOW DORIAN!” But Dorian was already casting. A snap freeze stopped it in its tracks and Vaeyin’s lightning spell tore into it, the opposing spell’s forces generating a whirlwind of magical energy. The thing screeched in agony before disintegrating before them, mere moments from touching Vaeyin and making good on his bluff. 

Immediately Vaeyin’s hands dropped to the now unconscious Faycen, healing magic flowing freely, desperate to stop the bleeding.

After what felt like an eternity, with Dorian providing backup, they finally closed over his wounds, but he would need an expert magical surgeon, and Vaeyin just didn’t have that skillset. Hopefully he would survive the trip down to civilization and a hospital. 

“Faycen, can you hear me?” He gently touched the red furry face and was glad to see the sunset eyes open slightly. That is until he began to shift back. “No, you shouldn’t-” It was too late, the transformation had begun, and much slower than normal, Faycen shifted back into his elf form, grunting and whining in excruciating pain as the internal injuries shifted to fit an adult elf. 

“You killed White,” he whispered.

“I had to. It wasn’t a wolf, it was a demon.” Gently Vaeyin slipped his arms under Faycen’s shoulders and hips and lifted, trying his best to jostle him as little as possible. Faycen grunted and winced, curling into Vaeyin’s warmth and pressing his forehead against his neck. 

“A demon,” he mumbled. “Bad.” 

“Yes, that’s right. Demons are bad. Stay with me Faycen, we’re going somewhere to help heal you.” Dorian grabbed only what they needed, they could come back and clean up their camp later, and proceeded to lead Vaeyin down the mountain toward the clan village at the bottom, but they were hours from help, and Faycen was heavy. 

A stroke of genius from Dorian and they set up a kit to carry him on after an hour or so into their trek, stringing cloth between two small trees and laying Faycen on it gently. The whole way down Vaeyin prodded Faycen to talk with him, teaching him more words. They were still quite a few hours out when Faycen stopped responding, his skin oddly pale. With every step Vaeyin begged him to stay with him, that they were almost there.

\---

The phone ringing startled Vaeyin from his nap, knocking papers and open books off his desk in his surprise. In a dazed blur he scrambled over to the handset and snatched it off the hook. 

“Hello?” He managed to sound not quite like he’d just woken up. 

“Dr. Lavellan?” 

“Yes, this is he, is something wrong?” Immediately he was wide awake, the last vestiges of sleep falling away, his thoughts centered on one person. Faycen. 

“Doctor, I’m afraid you’re going to need to take him, the staff isn’t willing to put up with this any longer.” The woman sounded ready to drop from exhaustion and frustration and Vaeyin pinched his nose. 

“I’ll be right there.” 

On his arrival he found Faycen in quite good health it seemed, bouncing on the bed on all fours, a delighted expression on his face, his crimson dreads flopping all over the place. 

“At first he behaved and stayed in bed. But after he grew bored of the books you’d brought he began yanking at the tubes and wires, dismantling things around the room. Then he refused the pudding we tried to feed him, insisting only on meat, but until his intestines fully heal he shouldn’t be eating solid foods, at least for a few days. When he finally tried the pudding he liked it so much that he began sneaking out and stealing it from other patient’s rooms!” The nurse wiped her forehead dramatically and Vaeyin had to bite his knuckles to keep from laughing. 

“Then! It doesn’t end there, we tried to lock him in his room, and that’s what prompted the bed acrobatics! He’s broken one bed already! If he cannot be controlled then you cannot keep him here, Dr. Lavellan. We won’t charge for the damages, but please, take him and go. We’ll give you a chart and instructions for care of his residual wounds and healing. You’re a talented healer yourself, you should be able to manage.” 

“Thank you, I’ll take him home, nurse. I apologize for the inconveniences.” Vaeyin chuckled when she was gone and entered the room. 

“Vae-yin!” Faycen chirped when he glanced up to see him, plopping onto the bed like a happy puppy.

“How are you feeling, Faycen? You were unconscious last I was here.” Vaeyin smiled at him and set his bag down, pulling out the clothes he’d chosen for Faycen to wear home. 

“Good! Is bouncy!” He bounced a little for emphasis, a huge grin on his face. “And gown-” he sounded the word out carefully, probably due to the fact it was a new one that the nurse had taught him, “has no back. See?” Gleefully he flipped around, displaying a very nude backside and Vaeyin almost snorted. Apparently they hadn’t had any luck keeping the underwear on him either. 

“Very good, Faycen. But we’ll need to put proper clothing on you. I’m taking you home with me.” Smiling he held out the new clothing, really it was just a few things he had around the house that were too big for him in the chest and too tight on his hips, but those dimensions looked like they might work for Faycen. 

“Vaeyin home?” Immediately Faycen’s ears perked up and Vaeyin smiled warmly. 

“Yes, my home. But, you have to wear clothing. Humans, elves, dwarves, and qunari all wear clothing that covers them decently. You won’t be allowed to run around without clothing on anywhere but in my home. Do you understand?” Unfolding the clothing he brought it over to where Faycen plopped onto the bed, hanging his legs over the side. 

“Clothing make moving bad.” Faycen pouted. 

“I understand that it makes moving difficult and might constrict you some,” he paused to listen to Faycen sound out the new words. “But it’s required if you’re going to see my home and the places around it. You’d like to see those wouldn’t you?”

Faycen nodded enthusiastically.

“Then you have to wear the clothing, and keep it on,” he punctuated his statement by pointing a stern finger at Faycen whose ears drooped a little. “And you also have to stay walking upright. Everyone walks on two feet here. Not four.”

His sigh made it seem more like Vaeyin was torturing him than simply keeping him decently dressed, but he nodded his acceptance anyways. 

“Good. Now, the first thing we’re going to do is fix that hair.” 

Large orange eyes blinked and Faycen reached up to touch his tangled and knotted dreads. “Hair? Hair is wrong?” 

“Do you see my hair, Faycen? It’s neat and clean with no knots. Yours has never been brushed, so we’ll have to cut these off,” he fingered one thick knot of hair, holding it up so Faycen could see it. “So that it can be brushed properly. If you would like you can then grow it back out, but this hair is so dirty and damaged that it’s beyond repair.” 

For a moment Faycen just stared at him and blinked, indicating he didn’t understand all that. “Faycen...my hair is bad. Need to go away. Okay.” He looked pensive. “All it?”

“No, no. We’ll just cut off what’s not salvageable. We’ll just take what we have to. Understand?”

Faycen nodded. “Okay.”

\---

Faycen tried to attack the barber. Vaeyin wasn’t sure what he’d honestly been expecting.

At first Faycen had loved the mirrors, running to and fro, looking at himself in each one. He’d never seen himself so clearly before, only his reflection in rippled ponds and clear pools. Then the scissors had come out and he’d thrown a fit. It had taken all Vaeyin had to keep him from biting himself and shape shifting so he could attack the barber, thinking the man was going to hurt him. 

Finally he’d gotten Faycen to calm by sitting in the chair himself and having the man trim his own hair, with Faycen obnoxiously shoving his nose in to sniff and look at everything the man was doing. Fortunately he was an older elf and very patient. After that it was Faycen’s turn, and he didn’t seem to understand the concept that he couldn’t watch his own hair being cut. 

But their biggest mistake had been letting Faycen watch in the mirror. 

When the first dread was cut from his head he panicked, becoming so upset that he couldn’t even articulate intelligible words, leaping from the seat and attacking the poor older elf, wrestling him to the ground. Pulling Faycen off the terrified man was no small feat. 

After calming Faycen significantly and offering to pay the man four times what the haircut was actually worth they had Faycen back in the chair, entertaining himself with the buckles on Vaeyin’s jacket. Because Vaeyin was sitting in his lap. It was the only way Faycen would remain calm and distracted enough while the barber worked. It got a little embarrassing when Faycen discovered he could undo the buttons on Vaeyin’s shirt and start touching his collarbones, continually trying to lean forward and lick them instead of staying still like he should have been. 

More than once Vaeyin had to shift because he was causing Faycen and his very obvious erection some discomfort and eventually resorted to holding Faycen’s chin firmly and telling him he had to behave. 

Their patience paid off however, and the haircut was finally complete. 

Vaeyin halfway regretted it at the heartbroken expression Faycen had on seeing himself. 

Apparently he was very used to his long hair and he kept touching it, running his fingers through it, pulling on it as if that would make it grow faster, his lower lip jut out in an adorable pout. Then he tried to lick himself in the mirror.

“Enough of that!” Vaeyin just barely stopped him. “You prefer your hair longer?” 

“Hair is...don’t like.” Faycen scrunched his nose, pouting more and pulling on his bangs so he could cross his eyes and glare at it. 

“We will let you grow it out again. It’ll be long before you know it.” 

“I know it now!” Faycen pulled on it and Vaeyin gently removed his fingers so he wouldn’t pull it out. 

“I know, I’m sorry, but it will be easier to take care of and clean. I’ll show you how. And it will grow again. I promise.” 

“Okay.” But Faycen still pouted as Vaeyin paid the bedraggled barber and they shuffled out onto the street finally.

\---

On. 

Off. 

On. 

Off. 

On. Off. 

On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. 

“Faycen!” Vaeyin controlled his voice despite his frustration. “The lights are very interesting, but I cannot read when you turn them off.” 

“Sorry.” Faycen slinked apologetically to the chair Vaeyin had dragged into the library for Faycen to use. It was a large, stuffed armchair with blankets draped all over it, pulled up to the table Vaeyin used for his research, a stack of books for Faycen to practice reading stacked in front of it. He slipped over the arm onto all fours on the cushion, circling around before settling into a curled position on the seat and picking a book from his pile.

It had been a rough few first days in Vaeyin's home. There was so much Faycen needed to learn, so much that was breakable, so many new things to touch, smell, and taste. Things that didn't necessarily need tasting. Vaeyin never in his life imagined he would need to clean saliva from things like his globe, a lamp, his charcoal crayons -though that had been very funny, the face Faycen made was worth it-, the surface of his desk, the phone handset hanging on the wall. That in particular had scared Faycen no small amount when it rang, the bell rather loud and shrill. Half the instruments in his kitchen had been assaulted by his nose and tongue as well, thankfully those were much easier to clean. 

The lights fascinated him. He'd burned himself on the gas stove. Stuck his head in the icebox. And don't even ask about potty training him. Vaeyin really didn't want to talk about that. There were a few times when he'd shifted back too, obviously a little homesick, wandering the house aimlessly as a wolf or curling around Vaeyin's feet. 

And of course every single night Vaeyin put Faycen to sleep in his own room in his own bed. And every single morning woke up to find Faycen curled up under his blankets by his legs. It wasn't intrusive, not overly much anyway, and Faycen was accustomed his entire life to pack living. He'd never actually slept alone. 

Honestly, it wasn't that he didn't like the intimacy, in fact he wanted nothing more than to encourage it, but he felt wrong doing so. Faycen knew so little of the world out there, of the people in it. He didn't want to influence him unfairly, he wanted Faycen to choose his own mate-, his own partner, not just because Vaeyin was there. Vaeyin was the first elf he'd met, that was unfair to Faycen. 

Though getting him out to meet people was becoming a bit of a problem, Faycen was shy of big groups of people, clinging to Vaeyin instead. 

A magnificent solution presented itself one afternoon when Vaeyin brought Faycen with him to the university. He was presenting his findings to the board as well as getting ready to resume his teaching schedule. They passed the athletic fields on their way to the administrative building when he realized Faycen was no longer beside him, having stopped a few paces back, watching the activity on the field, enraptured. 

Vaeyin smiled. It was the rugby team, they were prepping for practice, their season due to start soon, and Faycen watched them in silent fascination. 

“They're playing rugby,” Vaeyin informed him, standing alongside him. Faycen sounded out the new word, staring wide eyed. 

A tiny slip of a blonde elf girl with hair that looked like she'd cut it herself, no vallaslin, and wearing gym clothes came jogging over. “Hey guys!” Her smile was wide and infectious, a little mischievous, and to Vaeyin's surprise Faycen immediately smiled back instead of moving closer to Vaeyin as he usually did. “You here for rugby tryouts?” 

“Not particularly, I'm a professor here, but Faycen looks rather interested. He's...been out of touch with society most of his life so I'm teaching him how to integrate, and he seemed interested. Would it be a problem if he stayed and watched?” Vaeyin felt a stab of jealousy at the way Faycen looked at her and his fascination with what was going on over at the field. 

“Heck yeah, maybe we can find him something to do as well!” She grinned up at Faycen. “I'm Sera by the way.” She stuck out her hand and immediately Faycen bent to sniff it. 

“No no, remember?” Vaeyin had him straighten and extend his hand instead. “We shake hands when we meet someone. We don't sniff them.” 

“You wasn't kidding, huh?” She didn't look put off in the least. “Okay, he's cool. You go on, Prof. I got this. I'll watch him till ya get back.” Taking Faycen by the arm she led him toward the rest of the team. 

“I won't be more than two hours!” Vaeyin called after them and Sera waved, but Faycen was completely focused on the field and on her. His chest constricted and he headed to his meeting with a heavy heart. This was what he'd wanted, Faycen was interacting with other people, but he hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

\---

Weeks passed. A month. Faycen became an actual member of the team, playing rugby despite not attending the university, as a favor to Vaeyin. The officials had argued at first, but Vaeyin reasoned around them, saying it was for Faycen's social benefit. He even got his own Charger’s team uniform. 

It wholly shocked Vaeyin how easily the team had accepted Faycen and his oddities, teaching him all manner of things Vaeyin would never have thought of, as well as some things he wished they wouldn't. But it was good for him, and he knew it. From the start Faycen was very attached to Sera and with time their friendship only grew stronger. 

Vaeyin tried so hard not to despair, but Faycen always came home after practice with “Sera said,” “Sera did,” “Sera’s doing,” Sera Sera Sera. It felt like he'd already lost Faycen. His one consolation was Faycen's continued sneaking into his room at night. 

With the constant social contact and extra practice Faycen improved exponentially, losing many of the little uneducated quirks Vaeyin had become accustomed to, little by little turning into a normal, functioning adult man. Surprisingly, Vaeyin found it a little depressing. Faycen depended on him less and less, their lives separating into a semblance of normalcy between two adults who lived together. 

But he was determined to give Faycen his space and let him develop his own life, even if it meant leaving him behind. It didn't mean he couldn't sulk though.

“I'm going crazy, Sera.” 

“Too late,” she grinned, pulling him down to her level and fluffing his hair affectionately. It was still growing out. 

“No. I mean Vaeyin.” He sank onto the bleachers with a despondent sigh. “I want him to be my boyfriend, but he keeps being busy. Too busy for Faycen.” He frowned.

“Ooooohhhhh, Faycen has a crush!” She giggled excitedly. 

“On who?!” Krem flopped next to Faycen, wiping his sweaty forehead with his shirt.

“Vaeyin,” Sera giggled, tucking her knees into her chest and elbowing Faycen. 

“Ooohhh, are you gonna go for him?” Dalish joined them, Grim by her side, squatting on the grass in front. 

“I want to, but he is too busy to notice me.” Faycen sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

“You gotta make him notice you then. Make your interest clear,” Bull, their coach drawled as he sauntered up. 

“How?” Faycen ran his fingers through his unruly, wavy hair.

“We'll teach ya how to seduce him.” Sera grinned.

\---

“Vaeyin?” Faycen opened the door to Vaeyin's study hesitantly, he'd been shutting himself in there a lot lately, making Faycen think he didn't want to spend time with him. 

Immediately Vaeyin lowered what he'd been failing to read, pulling off his glasses. “Yes, Faycen? What is it?” He rubbed his eyes tiredly, with Faycen curling around his legs at night he wasn't sleeping as well as he had been before, fighting his own desires as Faycen drifted farther from him. 

“I want to get a job.” Faycen always spoke so carefully now, despite Sera’s efforts to get him to use slang. He knew proper diction pleased Vaeyin.

“A job?” Vaeyin blinked at him. “Rugby practice isn't enough?” 

“Well...no.” Faycen paused, worrying his hands. “I need money.” 

“Anything you need you only have to ask-” 

Faycen was already shaking his head. That wouldn't work, he couldn't buy Vaeyin a gift with his own money. “I...I need to buy something special...for someone.” 

“Oh.” Vaeyin automatically assumed he wanted to get a gift for Sera, his heart plummeting. “Well, I'll ask at the university. Maybe you can help the janitor for a day or two, or something, until you have as much as you need.” 

Faycen beamed at him. “Thank you!” 

Vaeyin couldn't help it, his expression was so happy and he found himself smiling back, albeit a little sadly. Watching Faycen develop into a fine young man was both pride inducing and heartbreaking for him. He wasn't sure how much more his heart could take. 

\---

For a few days Faycen followed the janitor around after practice, earning enough cash of his own for what the Chargers had recommended. The next part was to happen after their first official game. Whether or not they won the team had planned a party to celebrate kicking off the season as well as Faycen’s first time playing in an actual game, and Vaeyin had been invited of course. 

Naturally he had turned the invitation down at first, these were Faycen's friends after all, and he just felt he'd be in the way. But Faycen had insisted and so he agreed.

The game went off without a hitch and Faycen actually got to score. Sport games weren't typically Vaeyin's thing, but even he found himself on his feet cheering, especially when Faycen scored. And again when they won the game. 

In the locker room afterward the Chargers helped Faycen into his fancier clothes he'd bought for the occasion, Bull did his tie for him, made sure he had the flowers he'd bought, and every single one of them was throwing advice at him faster than he could even process it. Things were getting way too complicated for him. He was feeling a little overwhelmed.

After they were ready they all met up and walked across the campus to the Chargers dormitory, the party set in their communal lounge. As soon as he was able Faycen sidled close to Vaeyin, surprised when Vaeyin took one look at the flowers and moved a step away. 

“Are those for Sera? They're very pretty, I'm sure she'll love them,” he said with a smile that seemed somewhat strained. 

“Oh…” Faycen paused, confused, “I...uh…” 

Vaeyin abruptly sneezed. “Sorry, could you hold those over there? Those particular flowers trigger my allergies.” He sneezed again and wiped at one eye and Faycen's shoulders sagged. He should have found out which flowers Vaeyin could handle instead of just taking the Charger’s word for it.

When they arrived he left the flowers outside, opening the door for Vaeyin, who smiled at him politely. Throughout the party Faycen tried everything he could think of that they'd recommended he do. He pulled out Vaeyin's chair, but Vaeyin said he'd rather stand, he'd been sitting during the whole game. He got Vaeyin a drink, but Vaeyin didn't drink alcohol. He tried complementing Vaeyin, but he was pretty sure Vaeyin took it the wrong way. 

The evening was wearing on and he was getting nowhere. Even worse Vaeyin seemed like he wasn't having fun at all. Faycen's frustration was mounting.

“Faycen,” Vaeyin said hesitantly, “you're acting odd, is everything alright-?” 

“No,” he snapped in frustration, “it's not working. This is stupid and much too hard to do it this way!” 

“Faycen, what are you-?” Vaeyin's words were cut off by Faycen lunging at him, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. 

“Faycen! That's not how you-!” Krem was saying but neither of them heard him, the couch behind Vaeyin buckled his knees, pushed backward under the pressure of Faycen's kiss, sending Vaeyin sprawling backward, with Faycen climbing over top him. 

“Honestly? I think Faycen's style works better for him,” Bull chuckled, eyeing Vaeyin who had begun kissing Faycen back with a fervor that easily matched his, fingers buried in his crimson hair, holding him as close as possible. 

After an appropriate amount of time Bull flopped onto the couch next to them, causing them to part with a moist pop and look at him in hazy arousal. “You two look like you have a lot to talk about, you should probably take this home.” He grinned at them, chuckling at Faycen's eager nod and Vaeyin's flushed cheeks. “Bout damn time, by the way.” 

Faycen practically dragged Vaeyin across campus to their house, barely making it through the door before attacking him again. Vaeyin's back impacted the door, closing it behind them, his lips already occupied by Faycen's. 

“Mine. Mine, mine. Mate,” Faycen murmured against his mouth, reverting to his simpler communication skills as he pawed at Vaeyin's clothes. 

“Wait, wait, hold on, Faycen.” Vaeyin pushed him back firmly with his hands planted on his shoulders. “I-I thought...I thought you liked Sera?” 

A confused expression crossed Faycen's face. “Sera’s my friend, yes. I like her.” He leaned in to kiss Vaeyin again, only to be stopped again. 

“No, I mean...I thought you were attracted to her.” He felt really silly voicing it now, especially in light of the amused eyebrow Faycen was giving him. 

“Sera likes girls.” 

“Oh.” Vaeyin paused. “Oh!” He covered his face with his palm. “Oh.” 

A giggle bubbled out of Faycen. “And she isn't you. I want you. Only ever you. Meet other elves like Vaeyin said. Look at others for mate, and decided no. Still want you.” 

Vaeyin flushed red with a bright smile, giggling himself when Faycen scooped him up, carrying him to the bedroom. 

Not even bothering to set him down Faycen flopped them both onto the bed, laughing with Vaeyin as they bounced slightly before returning singlemindedly to getting Vaeyin out of those annoying clothes. There was way too much between him and the pale, blushing flesh he knew was under there. Flesh he'd gotten a sniff of before but had never been allowed to touch. And now he planned on more than making up for the lack of touching.

Garments were disposed of in a frenzied rush, with Faycen attacking every inch of skin newly exposed, kissing, sucking, licking, nibbling until he had Vaeyin squirming helplessly. And he hadn't even gotten to his pants yet. A fact quickly remedied.

Eagerly he peeled them down, halfway ignoring the fabric once Vaeyin was fully revealed, completely concentrating on the erection laying proudly against his lower abs. Shoving the pants off the rest of the way he quickly returned, hovering over his hips a moment before lathing his entire length with his tongue. Vaeyin’s spine bowed off the bed at the unexpected contact, moaning loudly as Faycen continued to explore him with his lips and tongue.

“Faycen,” he interrupted him after a few minutes, capturing his chin and forcing him to look up and meet his eyes to ensure he had his attention. “This is your first time, yes?” 

“First sex, yes,” Faycen nodded then tried to return to what he'd been doing. 

“Wait, there's things you need to know then. This is important, you don't want to hurt me, do you?” That got his attention and Faycen sat up, focusing intently on Vaeyin's words. 

“No. I will not hurt you.” His expression was so serious it melted Vaeyin's heart. 

“Okay, good. Then you need to know that you will not fit inside me unless you help me first, okay? But you must be gentle, or you'll hurt me.” Vaeyin paused to grab the oil from his nightstand. 

“Yes, I will help.” Faycen nodded. “Want to be inside you,” his voice dropped to a husky murmur again and he leaned forward, kissing the breath right out of Vaeyin, who momentarily completely forgot what he was doing. 

“Wait, we need to do this first. Now take your fingers, these three,” he separated out Faycen's fingers, “and coat them in the oil. Make sure they're completely covered.” He watched him carefully obey. “Once that's done take one of your fingers and very gently push it inside me.” He bent his knees and spread them, using his palms to hold his cheeks apart. “This will help my muscles relax so you will fit.” 

It had been some time since his last partner and Vaeyin's breath hitched in his chest when Faycen's finger slipped inside him. “Now move it around gently, and in and out-” he interrupted himself with a moan when Faycen complied, fingering him carefully. 

“Okay,” he panted, opening his eyes to find Faycen’s sunset eyes devouring him, soaking in his every reaction. “Very gently add another finger, push it in alongside the one already in-” Vaeyin's hips flexed and his back bowed, crying out in pleasure when Faycen complied. 

“It hurts?” Faycen paused, a panicked look on his face. 

“No no, sorry,” Vaeyin moaned. “That's...that's a good reaction. Ooooh, that feels so good, Faycen.” His hips bucked with Faycen's movements, missing his pleased smile. Once his fingers moved easily he had Faycen add the last finger, biting his lip against the burn. 

“That should be enough,” Vaeyin huffed out, sighing at the empty feeling when Faycen's fingers retreated. “Take the oil again and coat your penis really well with it.” He watched Faycen comply, biting his lip harder at the arousing sight. Opening his arms he encouraged Faycen to lay atop him, helping him line up properly. 

“Push your hips forward slowly and gently-” his head dropped back and he moaned as Faycen pressured his entrance, gasping when the head of his cock finally breached the ring of muscles. “Don't stop,” he begged, fingers digging into his crimson hair, pleased at the wrecked expression on his face as he finally sank into Vaeyin's warm body. 

Faycen had wanted this so long, dreamed of it, and reality shattered every fantasy. He hadn’t even thought being in Vaeyin would be possible, but now, pressing himself in as far as he could go, he was in heaven.

Gently, so he didn’t hurt Vaeyin but still following the overpowering instincts, he pulled his hips back experimentally and sank in again, chasing the feeling of heat building below his belly button, in his core. Sensations tore through him, ripping up his spine in a cacophony of pleasure that reverberated through the back of his skull. Vaeyin’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close and his own wound between his back and the bed, clinging to him as his pace increased, his breaths coming in short, whimpering puffs.

It was overwhelming, he couldn’t think, couldn’t get enough air, couldn’t get enough Vaeyin. He was incredible, surrounding him so tightly, drawing him in with each thrust back into his welcoming body, Vaeyin moaning his own pleasure against Faycen’s lips and chest as he pressed his face into his neck. 

“Mine. Mine. Mine. Mate. Mate. My mate. All mine,” he growled possessively, digging his feet in and increasing his pace further, pistoning into Vaeyin with everything he had. The edge was spiraling quickly closer, dragging them toward completion. Vaeyin’s whole spine arched with the change of rhythm, practically screaming his pleasure to the ceiling, his toes curling into the bedsheets. 

“Yours, Faycen. All yours. Only yours.” His fingers dug into the short, crimson hair and clawed at his back as the heat concentrated to unbearable levels. 

All the built up sexual frustration came to a head. “Need. Need. Need.” Faycen was whimpering, his entire spine bowed with the force of his thrusts, Vaeyin’s shouts of ecstasy with each one ringing in his ears, both their bodies glowing with exertion and sweat. 

At last it was too much, Vaeyin screamed Faycen’s name as his vision whitened with starbursts, filling the space between them with his passion, bringing Faycen along with the pressure of his orgasm. Long keening whimpers emitted from Faycen as he emptied himself inside Vaeyin, undulating his hips in the aftershocks of such a powerful experience. 

Exhaustion hit Vaeyin hard in the aftermath and he sank against the bed with a sigh, eyes fluttered closed in satisfaction. 

“Hurt- Faycen- I-...Did I hurt you?” Faycen sounded panicked, as evidenced by his struggle to find the correct words and Vaeyin opened his eyes again, smiling up at him affectionately. 

“Not at all.” He cupped Faycen’s cheek lovingly. “I-” he hummed softly, blinking lazily, “I haven’t felt this amazing...I don’t think ever.” 

His heart ached at the brilliant and relieved smile Faycen gave him before leaning down and nosing at Vaeyin’s ear and hair, cuddling in and making himself comfortable, still completely wrapped around Vaeyin. 

“You know, I thought the wolf sounds might bother me during sex, but they really didn’t.” Vaeyin carded his fingers through Faycen’s hair and was surprised when he sat up to look down at Vaeyin. 

“Wolf sounds?”

Vaeyin hummed in affirmation. “You whimpered and growled, like a wolf. You probably didn’t even realize it because you were a little distracted.” He grinned at the contemplative nod Faycen gave. 

“Vaeyin is distracting.” Faycen gave such a serious nod that Vaeyin just had to laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> enaykin.tumblr.com


End file.
